Fertilizer is a substance that can be added to soil to improve the growth of plants. Soil may not provide the essential nutrients that a plant needs for optimum growth and production. After a plant is placed in the soil, the plant can absorb nutrients in the soil as the plant grows. As the plant absorbs nutrients in the soil, the soil can become deficient of nutrients. Most fertilizers can be used to replenish the nutrients lacking in the soil.
Some fertilizers can include ingredients such as animal compost, bone and blood meal, synthetic chemicals, human waste, and bat guano. These ingredients can include fungi, diseases, artificially produced chemicals, hormones, antibiotics, and/or steroids that can be absorbed by the plants or otherwise be detrimental to the plants, and can inhibit plant growth or worse, be fatal to the plants. If the plants produce vegetables or fruits (or other types of food), absorption of these chemicals, hormones, antibiotics, and/or steroids can be harmful to individuals that consume the vegetables or fruits. Additionally, the ingredients can lead to a fertilizer with a poor amount of nutrients or N—P—K rating. An alternative source for a nutrient-rich and chemical-free fertilizer may be needed.